Film: X-Men
'X-Men' (udgivet år 2000) er den første film i original trilogien om ''X-Men, der er baseret på Marvel Comic's superhelteteam af samme navn. Beskrivelse I en ikke så fjern fremtid er der flere og flere mutanter her på jorden. Men mutanterne har ikke en høj status i samfundet - og det udløser et opgør mellem de mest magtfulde mutanter: Professor Xavier (Patrick Stewart), som kæmper for menneskeheden og Magneto (Ian McKellen), som vil overtage verdensherredømmet. Det bliver en kamp på liv og død. Filmen er instrueret af Bryan Singer (The Usual Suspects) og baseret på Marvels berømte tegneserie.Bagsidecover: http://www.coverdude.com/covers/xmen-danish-r2-front-cover-62626.jpg Plot Personer Se her for alle medvirkende. X-Men= *Patrick Stewart som Professor Charles Xavier *Hugh Jackman som Wolverine / Logan *Halle Berry som Ororo Munroe / Storm *Famke Janssen som Jean Grey *James Marsden som Scott Summers / Cyclops |-|Elever= Elever der går på Xavier's Skole for talentfulde unge: *Anna Paquin som Rogue / Marie *Shawn Ashmore som Bobby Drake / Iceman *Sumela Kay som Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Alexander Burton som John Allerdyce / Pyro *Katrina Florece som Jubilation Lee / Jubilee |-|Brotherhood of Mutants= *Ian McKellen som Eric Lensherr / Magneto **Brett Morris som Magneto i flashback. *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos som Mystique *Tyler Mane som Sabretooth *Ray Park som Toad |-|Andre= *Bruce Davison som Senator Kelly *Matthew Sharp som Henry Gyrich *Rhona Shekter som Magnetos mor *Kenneth McGregor som Magnetos far *Shawn Roberts som Rouges kæreste *Donna Goodhand som Rouges mor *John E. Nelles som Rouges far *George Buza som lastbilchauffør Trailer Citater Professor Charles Xavier: Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organisme into the dominant species on the planet. This progress is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. Jean Grey: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty and are often triggered by periods of emotional stress. Professor Charles Xavier: Mankind is not evil, just... uninformed. *'Wolverine' om X-Men-uniformerne: You actually go outside in these things? *'Cyclopes': What would you prefere? Yellow spandex? Storm til Toad: Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else. ved ikke om det er Wolverine eller Mystique *'Wolverine': Hey, hey! It's me. *'Cyclopes': Prove it. *'Wolverine': You're a dick. *'Cyclopes': Okay. * Magneto: Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they will pass that foolish law or one just like it, and come for you? And your children? * Professor Charles Xavier: It does, indeed. * Magneto: What do you do, when you wake up to that? * Professor Charles Xavier: I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to that school... looking for trouble. * Magneto: Why do you come here, Charles? * Professor Charles Xavier: Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer? * Magneto: Ah, yes. Your continuing search for hope. * Magneto: You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles. And I intend to fight it, by any means necessary. * Professor Charles Xavier: And I will always be there, old friend. Noter * Det bliver aldrig bekræftet om Toad og Sabertooth virkelig dør, men det formodes. Referencer Kategori:Filmrelateret __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Original trilogi